Cheers to the Lies, Drama, and Tears
by We-R-Infinite
Summary: Spotted: M is back in NYC after her she mysteriously left for Connecticut. Our queen of Briarwood and Massie's BFF, C, looks less than thrilled. Queen C's love interest, D, looks excited to see M is back. I've heard that D has a little bit of a crush on M. But only time will tell. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Idk, this idea sorta just came to my head and I decided to go with it :) It's like Gossip Girl with some parts of the plot (Someone will get a nair-tini, I promise), but mostly all original. I would really like it if you guys could tell me how you like this story. I'm not 100% on it, but I really like it :) So reviews are more than welcome!**

Chapter One: M's Return

_Hey Upper East Siders. It's me, Gossip Girl,_

_your one and only source into the scandalous lives_

_of Manhattan's Elite. _

_I spy with my little eye a certain amber eyed beauty_

_arriving at Grand Central Station._

_Lock up your boyfriends girls, because the queen is back from Connecticut._

_I want to know, why was our fabulous ruler gone?_

_You Know You Love Me._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

Claire Lyons clutched her iPhone in her hand. Her baby blue eyes scanned over the Gossip Girl blast again and again, Massie Block was back. Her former best friend was back in the big apple. Claire pushed her silky blonde hair over her shoulder. She wouldn't let this affect her, Claire was Queen Bee of Briarwood Academy.

"Claire, you okay?" asked her friend, Kristen Gregory.

Claire's second in command, Dylan Marvil, narrowed her emerald green eyes, "You look pale."

Claire gave her friends a tight lipped smile, "Of course I'm fine. Now come on, how does this dress look?"

Kristen scanned her eyes over the navy blue cocktail dress her friend was dressed in. "It looks fabulous, Derrick is going to die when he sees you!"

Claire smirked at her reflection. The fabric clung to her curves in all the right places and the navy made her eyes pop. Derrick was going to be all over her tonight. She smirked at her reflection, screw Massie Block. Claire Lyons was on top, and she intended to stay that way.

* * *

"Darling, you look stunning," Kendra Block told Massie. Massie smiled at her mom. Kendra was a world class fashion designer, and Massie was her walking advertisement. Kendra led her daughter over to a tall mirror in the corner of Massie's bedroom. "I knew the purple would compliment your eyes perfectly," Kendra mussed.

Massie tuned her mother out and stared at herself. The dress was stunning. The v-neckline showed an appropriate amount of cleavage without being too risqué, the deep purple color made her eyes look brighter, and the material hugged her curves in all the right places. "You've outdone yourself mom, it's amazing!" Massie exclaimed. She pulled her mom into a hug, "Thank you."

Kendra grinned, "I'm glad you love it. Now we have to get going to the Lyons' party. Can't be too late now can we?"

Massie's heart dropped at the mention of the party. She didn't really want to go, but it would be in poor taste if she didn't go to their family friend's event. "We better get going now then!" Massie tried to sound cheery, but it sounded as fake as Heidi Montag's body.

"This will be so much fun!" Kendra trilled.

_Oh yeah, so much fun_, Massie thought to herself.

* * *

Derrick Harrington was bored. He hated the same old Upper East Side drama. Derrick sipped his flute of champagne. To any other average joe, Derrick's life probably seemed like a dream. Awesome parties, a never ending bank account, and tons of great booze. However, Derrick wanted out of the socialite scene. He turned to look at his two friends, Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz. Cam was busy texting someone on his phone, while Josh had two girls draped on his arms.

"Derrick, hey!" Derrick inwardly groaned, it was Claire Lyons. She was trying to gain his attention, but he was the opposite of interested.

"Hey Claire," Derrick said giving her a weary smile.

Claire flipped her hair over her shoulder, "How are you?"

Derrick shrugged, "Doing okay. Great party by the way."

Claire giggled, "Thanks, but my mom planned everything."

He nodded politely. His brown eyes scanned over the area again. He spotted a pair of piercing amber eyes that could only belong to one girl. "Massie." Derrick quickly excused himself from the group and moved over to the entryway, "Block?"

**Reviews are encouraged! Thank you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys chapter two :) **

disclaimer: I don't own GG or the Clique.

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

Massie nervously walked into the Lyons' penthouse. She took a deep breath and plastered a mega-watt grin on her face. Her mother had left to go talk to Stacey about a fundraiser gala they were planning. Massie grabbed a flute of champagne from a passig waiter. The bubbly liquid burned her throat. Massie grimaced and took another sip. She didn't really want to be back in New York. Massie wanted to go back to Connecticut.

"Block."

Massie turned around to see Derrick Harrington, one of her best friends, dressed in a Hugo Boss suit. "Derrick!" She wrapped her tan arms around him. "It's so good to see you."

Derrick pulled away, "You too Mass. You look great."

Massie blushed, "Thanks Derr, you do too." She pushed a piece of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear, "Is everyone here?"

"You mean the P.C. and the Briarwood Boys?" Derrick asked.

Massie nodded, "Yeah, I mean, we all still hangout right?"

Derrick laughed, "Of course!" He pulled her over to the formal living room. "Guys, guess who I found!" Derrick announced.

"The Queen of bloody England," Cam muttered with his light British accent as he continued to stare at his phone.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "No, guess again dim-witt."

Massie stifled a laugh and noticed how everyone was staring at their smart phones. She peered over Cam's shoulder and glanced at the screen of his Galaxy. "What are you looking at Cameron?"

"Mmm, just a sports report," Cam replied. A couple of moments passed, "Wait. Massie?" Cam asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Everyone's heads snapped up. Massie was greated with her friends' shocked faces. "Surprise?" Massie said with a laugh. No one laughed or said anything. Massie's grin quickly fell. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um, I'm going to use the bathroom."

* * *

"Claire! Why is she back?" Dylan questioned.

Claire shrugged. She honestly had no clue. Massie and her lost touch after Massie mysteriously packed her bags and traded the Big Apple for the Connecticut country lands. "Probably got kicked out of her school," Claire lied.

Kristen's eyes widened, "What? But Massie's like a straight-A student!"

Claire bit her glossy lip, "Probably slept with a teacher, I wouldn't put it past her." Claire's insides turned, that was another horrible lie.

Dylan and Kristen gasped. "Do you think she slept with him for good grades?" Dylan whispered.

Claire crossed her arms and sipped at her martini, "Maybe. All I know is that Massie is not allowed to hang out with us."

Dylan nodded, "Of course. She is such a little slut."

"That is just disgusting," Kristen agreed.

Claire smirked and watched as Massie came out of the bathroom, "Something wicked this way comes."

Massie made her way over to her 'friends'. "Hey," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey," Claire said in a monotone voice. She had to withold a smirk when she saw Kristen and Dylan ignore Massie. "How was, um, Long Island was it?"

"Connecticut actually Claire, and it was great," Massie said. She raised her eyebrow in Claire's direction, "Is being Queen C everything you've imagined?"

"Everything and more," Claire's voice was dripping with faux sweetness.

"I'm so happy for you C. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to talk to Cam and Derrick. Bye." Massie turned on her heel and made her way over to the Briarwood Boys. If Claire was going to be a bitch, Massie would have to show her how it's done.

_Spotted: M arrives at C's dinner party. Queen M was welcomed by our favorite soccer boy, D. Rumour has it D is C's love interest. My sources say that D pushed C away when she tried to flirt with him earlier._  
_M & C exchanged a few words with D.M. and K.G. in tow. It looked a little too friendly for my taste, I suspect a war brewing. Get your helmets and camo ready, because World War 3 is coming to the Upper East Side._

_You Know You Love Me._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

review please!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: New chapter is up! Yay 3 I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Enjoy and review please!

Chapter 3: Secrets

_Good morning Upper East Siders, rise and shine, because it's the first day of school. Time to bust out the plaid skirts and button up shirts._

_Spotted:_

_M picking up a coffee from Starbucks on her way to Briarwood. She looks fabulous in her uniform. _

_C, D.M., and K sitting on the steps of the Met eating their yogurt parfaits. Why isn't M joining in with the festivities?_

* * *

Massie briskly weaved her way through the people crowding the New York sidewalks. She reached for her phone and read the latest Gossip Girl Blast. Thankfully there was nothing too dramatic on blast. She placed her phone back in her Kate Spade tote. Massie wasn't going to let Claire ruin her first day back. Massie was just going to do what she did best, rule the school.

* * *

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen sat on the marble steps of the Met staring at the scared freshman standing before them. "As you may know, we-" Claire stopped to gesture to herself and her two friends, "are graduating this year. That means we need to find a replacement. Think of it as a princess training to become a queen." She stopped speaking for a moment and glanced at each girl, "And one of you will make it."

The freshman's smiles were filled with excitement and nerves. "Of course, there will be a test," Claire said with a sweet grin. "Multiple stages including multiple tasks."

"What kind of tasks?" Asked the petite Asian girl.

"Ah, Lauren, awesome question. This leads me to my next point, the task for today is to find out who Derrick Harrington likes. First one to bring me the news will win the first round," Claire said with a smirk. The red-head standing next to Lauren raised her hand. "Yes Haley?" Dylan asked.

"Um, how do we do that?"

Kristen rolled her eyes, "That's for you to figure out."

"Anymore questions?" Claire interjected. All three girls shook their heads. "Good," Claire said with a smile. "Now chop chop. Hurry off to Briarwood."

* * *

Derrick adjusted his tie, Briarwood's uniforms were so stupid. He turned to his friend Cam, "You excited for Massie to be back?"

Cam focused his green and blue eyes on his friend, "Yeah mate, she was practically my best friend. Besides you two of course." Cam moved from England in fifth grade. Massie, Derrick, Josh, and Claire took the Brit under their wing. Cam still considered Massie, Derrick, and Josh as his best friends, but Claire had drifted away the past year and a half. She slowly morphed into a raging bitch. Claire Lyons was nothing like the girl she was freshman year.

"I'm excited for her to be back, I mean, if she wasn't our best friend, I'd definatley tap that," Josh said with a suggestive smile.

Cam rolled his eyes, "We could do without the sexual comments Josh."

"But then it wouldn't be the Hotz we know and love."

The guys turned around to see Massie approaching them. She was dressed in a plaid skirt with a button up shirt tucked in. She wore a pair of stockings to make it more appropriate and finished the uniform off with a pair of black flats. Massie quickly pulled her chestnut hair into a cute ponytail and took a sip of her latte, "Soo gentlemen, how was your morning?"

"Great," Derrick said with a smile. He casually threw his arm around her shoulder.

Josh smirked, "I kissed a couple of freshman." Massie rolled her eyes playfully at Josh.

Cam shrugged. "I skyped my mum," his British accent rang clearly across the courtyard.

Massie smiled and glanced around her surroundings, "It's crazy to think we're seniors," she admitted. "I remember when we were freshman. That seems like such a long time ago."

Derrick nodded thoughtfully, "I remember that day. It seemed like nothing went right."

Massie nodded and glanced at her watch, "Well, I've gotta run to Headmaster Burns' office. We have to discuss my schedule. See you in homeroom, love you guys!" She quickly kissed each boy's cheek and hurried into the main entrance of the school.

Derrick watched as her chestnut colored head bounced away. He shook his head and laughed, Massie was still the same lighthearted girl. "You so like her," Josh said with a knowing smile.

Derrick blushed and looked at the ground, "Yeah.. As a friend though."

Josh shook his head, "Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at her."

Cam nodded in agreement, "Sorry mate, but I even remember you telling me that you have the hots for her."

Derrick groaned, "Fine, I like Massie more than a friend, you happy?"

His friends snickered and punched Derrick's arm jokingly. Derrick looked around the courtyard to see if anyone heard. He didn't see anyone else. Derrick let out a sigh of relief and rejoined his friends conversation. However, he missed the small Asian girl hiding behind the bush, ready to repeat everything to Claire.


End file.
